


The Flare

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Humor, Crushes, F/F, Fate: The Winx Saga, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealous Stella, Jealousy, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Bloom sighed as she looked down at her phone. Before her eyes landed on her device, she saw her wrist and remembered the weird sting she felt on it earlier.Pulling up her sleeve, Bloom gasped as she saw words on her wrist.“Stella” it read.—After Bloom and Stella meet, the others name appears on their wrist. As they try to figure out why it had happened, the girls experience weird things happening to them.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	The Flare

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear - this is a soulmate fic. This is also them in a world where soulmates “aren’t real”. 
> 
> Yes this is my third Bloom and Stella fic in 3 days.
> 
> Yes I am obsessed. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

As Bloom looked around Alfea she wondered just how much her life will change. 

Looking around, she didn’t notice as someone slammed into her. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” said a girl with brown hair and glowing purple eyes. 

“It’s no problem but can I ask, how are your eyes purple?” Bloom asked, not knowing more than the powers of a fire fairy. 

“Oh! I’m a mind fairy.” The girl said as her eyes went back to their original color. “It happens when I use my powers. How did you not know that?” 

“Oh, I’m kind of new to this whole fairy thing. I’m Bloom by the way.” Bloom said as she awkwardly stuck out her hand for a hand shake. 

“I’m Musa.” Musa said as she laughed and shook the red head’s hand. 

“Anyways, it was great meeting you but I don’t want to be late. I hope I see you around!” Bloom told the girl as she walked away. 

“Nice meeting you too!” 

—

“Alright just keep walking and keep your head up high.” Bloom mumbled to herself as she walked to a random building. 

“Lost?” A boy said to her. 

“What? No.” Bloom responded, too quickly. 

“Ya, right. Well if you were lost, which I’m not saying you are, the fairy building is over there.” The boy said as he pointed to the building in the opposite direction. “And the specialist building is here.”

“Right. Thanks.” Bloom sent him a quick smile as she turned around and headed for the fairy building. 

—

“Hey! Are you the person that’s supposed to help me out?” Bloom asked the pretty blonde. 

The blonde turned around and as soon as she made eye contact, Bloom yelped and heard a squeak as she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. 

Bloom looked down at her covered wrist in confusion before looking back up at the girl cradling her wrist as well. 

“That was odd.” The girl said as she eyed Bloom. “No matter, let’s just get this tour over with.” 

As the girl walked away, Bloom hurried to follow her. 

—

“And this is our suite.” 

“Our?” Bloom asked, looking around the large main room. 

“Yes.” The blonde replied as she walked into a room.

“Aren’t you supposed to show me all of my classes? Not just the cafeteria and room?” The fairy asked, not wanting to have to wander around listlessly. 

“You can find someone to help you, can’t you? I mean, you had no trouble talking up my boyfriend.” She raised her eyebrow as she slammed her door shut. 

“Well this was fun.” Bloom murmured to herself as she looked around. 

—

After sitting on her phone on the couch for what was probably an hour, Bloom decided to explore outside. As Bloom went to open the door, it flew open and someone crashed into her yet again. 

“Oh!” Bloom scrunched her eyes shut as her hand flew to her head. “Ow.” She mumbled as her head stung. 

“I’m so sorry!” Musa’s eyes widened as she saw the red head once again. “Again.” Musa sheepishly smiled at Bloom. 

“It’s alright.” Bloom smiled at the girl. “Do you live here too?” Bloom asked, hoping she had at least one roommate she could get along with. 

“Yup. My room is right over there.” Musa said as she pointed to a closed door. 

“Do you happen to know where everyone is staying, cause I don’t really know which room I’m in.” Bloom said sheepishly. 

“Oh, ya I do.” Musa opened up her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. 

“You’re room is right over there with Aisha.” 

Bloom felt slightly bummed that she wasn’t going to be rooming with Musa, but was glad that they were at least in the same suite. 

“Great, thanks!”

Bloom walked into her room and looked around. She expected a plain white room, and was pleasantly surprised about the decorations and colors already there. 

Bloom opted to unpack and hoped that the rest of her suite mates weren’t going to be as snappy as the blonde one. 

“She never even told me her name.” Bloom mumbled to herself. 

—

After meeting the rest of her suite mates, they’d all retreated to their own rooms. 

Bloom was scrolling through Instagram when Aisha called her name. 

“Hey Bloom, are you going to the party tonight?” Asked Bloom’s roommate.

“I was going to call my parents, so I wasn’t planning on it.” 

“Alright, let us know if you change your mind.” Aisha smiled at Bloom as she went out of their room to meet with Musa and Terra. 

Bloom sighed as she looked down at her phone. Before her eyes landed on her device, she saw her wrist and remembered the weird sting she felt on it earlier. 

Pulling up her sleeve, Bloom gasped as she saw words on her wrist. 

“Stella” it read. 

“What the hell!” Bloom screeched. 

“Can you shut up! I’m trying to get ready!” The other fairy yelled at Bloom from her room. 

Bloom ran out of her room and into the blonde’s. 

“I need your help.”

“And why would I help you?” She asked, rolling her eyes. 

Bloom starting pacing as she told the girl what happened. “So remember when there was a sting on my wrist earlier? Well I rolled my sleeve up and there’s a random name written on it!” 

“What?” the other fairy asked. 

“Look!” Bloom panicked, shoving her arm in front of the girl’s face. 

“What the hell?” She asked. “Why is my name on your wrist?” Stella’s eyes widened as she realized something. 

“My wrist hurt at the exact moment that yours did.” Quickly unrolling her sleeve, Stella looked down at her wrist. “What the hell did you do to me!” Stella screeched as she showed Bloom her arm as well. 

“Bloom” her wrist read. 

“We should go to the headmaster about this.” Bloom decided, walking out of the room. 

“No! Wait.” Stella ran up to Bloom and grabbed her arm. “If she knows she’ll contact my mom and trust me, you don’t want that to happen.” 

“So then what do we do?” Bloom asked, panicked and wanting to have answers. 

“Let’s just wait it out. Maybe someone did some magic and made it happen. It’ll probably be gone by tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Bloom nodded, desperately hoping for what she said to be true. 

Stella walked back to her room and turned around right before closing her door. “And Bloom?” Bloom’s head shot up from where it was looking at her arm. “Don’t tell anyone about this.” 

Bloom nodded and they both went back to their respective rooms. 

—

“Hey Bloom? Bloom!” 

Bloom sprung up as her eyes glowed a fiery red. 

“Hey it’s just me.” Aisha calmly said while holding her hands up.

“Oh shit, sorry Aisha.” 

“It’s alright, happens to all of us.”

Bloom sent Aisha a smile as she looked at the time. 

“Why are you waking me up so early?” Bloom asked the water fairy. 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me, Musa, and Terra to watch the Specialists train. Terra has a crush on one of them.” 

“Oh? Is he hot?”

“Not important cause she told us that he was more into Riven.”

Bloom scrunched up her nose, “Ouch. But uh, I think I’m gonna sit out this time. Try to practice my magic a bit before classes start.” 

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you later.” Aisha told her as she walked towards the door. 

Bloom sent Aisha a smile as she started working up her nerves. 

After Aisha left the room, Bloom looked down at her wrist. After taking a deep breathe, she pulled her sleeve up once again. 

A “Damn it!” can be heard from three walls over. As someone rushes into Bloom’s room. 

“It’s still there.” Stella tells Bloom as she glares at her. 

“Ya, I noticed.” Bloom told her, sarcastically. 

Stella rolled her eyes as she tried to think of a plan. 

“Okay, how about this. I’ll go to the library and find a recipe for an anti-potion. We’ll ask Terra to make it and tell her someone spelled your feet purple or something.” Terra told her as she pulled her phone out and started telling Sky that she would be busy. 

“Why do I have to be the one with purple feet?” Bloom asked the girl as she crossed her arms. 

“Don’t start pulling a pout on me. You may be cute but it won’t work.” Both girl’s eyes widened as they took in Stella’s words. 

“I’m leaving.” Stella glared at Bloom as she walked away. 

“Did Stella just call me cute?” Bloom asked to herself, trying to dampen down her smirk. 

—

“Ya of course I’ll make it! But can I ask why?” Terra asked as she eyes the two girls. 

“Well Bloom here-“ Stella started before getting interrupted by Bloom. 

“Someone made Stella throw up a toad. And we want to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

After saying that, Bloom turned and saw Stella’s eyes turning a silvery white. Trying to persuade Stella to calm down with her eyes, Stella conceded and glared at Bloom before turning back to Terra. 

“Yes, it was rather unfortunate. Now, can you get started?” Stella told Terra with authority in her tone. 

“Oh! Yup, I’ll be right on it! I should be done in about two days or so.” 

Turning to walk away, Stella hit Bloom with just enough light to give her a headache. 

Bloom turned around just as Stella had hoped and was immediately hit by the light. 

All Bloom saw after that was Stella smirking at her and turning away. 

“Bitch.” Bloom mumbled as she cradled her head. 

—

“That is so cool.” Stella could hear Bloom say through the front door before she opened it. 

“Well not as cool as being able to shoot fire from your hands.” Sensing the flirtation in the voice, Stella unknowingly hurried to unlock the door. 

As she walked in, she felt a pang of anger as she saw a girl with her hand on Bloom’s thigh. 

“What’s going on here?” Stella asked with her head held high. 

“Nothing, me and Beatrix are just hanging out.” Bloom nonchalantly replied, her eyes darting between the two girls currently in a staring match. 

“Alright, well I’ll be in my room.” Stella replied as she left. 

“And that was?”

“Oh, that was just Stella. She can be a bitch.” Bloom laughed as she shook her head. 

Stella narrowed her eyes as she heard Bloom from where she was definitely not listening from the safety of her bed. 

“Well, I can think of a few ways to distract you from you roommate problems.”

Bloom raised her eyebrow at Beatrix right before she heard Stella’s door slam open. “Bloom, I need your help with something. Now.” Stella smiled sweetly at the air fairy as she walked over to the front door and opened it. “Sorry Beatrix. Maybe you can flirt with Bloom another time.” 

Beatrix smirked at Stella as she leaned into Bloom and kissed her cheek, “See you tomorrow.” 

Bloom blushed as she turned back to look at Stella after Beatrix left. “You needed something.” She asked. 

“Just for you to clean your mess in the bathroom.” Stella quickly replied as she went back to her room. 

As the light fairy sat on her bed, she scrunched her eyes closed as she berated herself. “What the hell was that?” 

—

“Open up!” Bloom yelled as she repeatedly knocked on the door two days later. 

“What the hell do you want?” Stella snapped at her as she slammed the door open. 

Bloom held up a glowing blue vial between two fingers as she smiled at Stella. 

“Got the miracle cure.”

Stella rolled her eyes at Bloom as she grabbed the vial and walked into her room. Stella opened a drawer and pulled out a dropper as she sat on her bed. Opening the bottle the fairy put the dropper in and squeezed it. Closing her eyes Stella put the dropper above her mouth and squeezed lightly 3 times. 

Scrunching her eyes at the taste, Stella handed Bloom the dropper and instructed her on what to do. 

Bloom slowly put her tongue right below the dropper and did as instructed. Stella stared at Bloom’s mouth until Bloom cleared her throat. 

Stella snapped out of it and cleared her throat as well. “All we have to do now is wait an hour.” 

“Great. I’ll be in my room.” 

“I’ll be with Sky.” Stella told her as she grabbed her bag and quickly left the suite. 

Sighing, Bloom went to her bed and opted to wait it out. 

—

Pulling back from his face, Stella checked the time on her phone and sighed. 

“What are you doing?” Sky asked the girl. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Stella snapped at him as she slowly rolled her sleeve up. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Stella yelled as she climbed off of the bed and went to leave the room. 

“Stella? Stel? Hey!” 

At hearing her boyfriend raising his voice, Stella turned around. “What?” She asked, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. 

“What’s been up with you the past two days? It’s like you’re here, but not here.”

Stella looked down at her wrist and decided to tell him the truth. 

“Look.” She murmured as she showed him her arm. 

“What the hell? What did you do to Bloom? Did you hurt her?” 

“What? I show you this and you’re worried about how Bloom is?” 

“Well it’s not like you blinded the last girl I talked to.” Sky replied as he glared at her. 

“You know what, I care about you, and I put my heart out for you, and yet you never give it back. I can’t do this anymore Sky.”

“You? You’re selfish Stella! You always have been!” 

“I’m selfish? You don’t even care about me! You’re with me out of pity!” 

“I am not-“ their fighting was interrupted by a chime cutting through the air. 

Stella looked down and saw a message from Bloom that read “Woods SOS.” Stella cursed under her breathe and turned around to leave. 

“Where are you going!” Sky asked her as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Shit!”

Sky and Stella looked at her arm as they say the words glowing with fire. Sky held up his hand to see it burnt. 

“You know what. I don’t care anymore. If Bloom talks to you then she’s probably a crazy bitch too.”

As soon as the words hit Stella’s ears, her eyes glowed a fiery white with red peeking in around the edges. “Don’t talk about her like that.” She demanded as a burst of wind started circling around them. 

“What the hell? Okay, sorry!” Sky held up his hands in fear. 

Her eyes returned to their normal shade, Stella rushed out of the room and towards the woods. 

—

“Bloom!” She continuously called as she ran through the woods. 

“Stella!” She heard as she whipped her head towards the sound. There stood Bloom with a Burned One right beside her. 

“Bloom watch out!” Stella yelled as she held her hands out and a burst of light came out of them. 

The Burned One crouched down as Bloom ran towards Stella. 

“Run!” The redhead yelled. 

Bloom and Stella ran until the couldn’t move their legs any longer. Collapsing against a tree, Bloom turned to look at Stella next to her. 

“Something happened out there.” Bloom started telling Stella as she turned to look at her. 

“Well ya, there’s a monster chasing after us!” Stella whisper yelled. 

“No.” Bloom turned her head. “I came out here because Beatrix said there would be a flower that might be able to get rid of the writing on our wrists. But when I was out here it was like something was calling my name. I turned around and there was a Burned One behind me, but when I tried to run it grabbed my wrist.”

Bloom leaned in closer to Stella as she held up her arm. “Your name glowed white and it was like it was like it couldn’t see me anymore. It kept looking around like it was trying to look for me.” 

“Bloom. It’s still glowing.” They both looked down to see that her name almost had light shining out of it. “Look.” Stella told her as she held up her own wrist. “Sky grabbed my wrist and it burnt him.” 

Bloom looked worriedly at her wrist as she asked her if she was okay. 

“Ya, I’m fine. We broke up.” It almost felt like an admission of sorts as the two girls held their stare. 

The girls jumped apart as they heard a loud roar. They turned towards the sound of it as they saw at least 5 Burned Ones coming towards them.

“Oh my god!” Stella yelled as she turned to run. 

“Wait!” Bloom told her. “We won’t be able to outrun them. We’ll have to fight.” Bloom’s eyes turned orange as she blasted one with fire. 

Stella conceded and started shining light in their eyes in an attempt to blind them. 

As they fought it felt like more and more kept coming. 

Eventually the girls stopped. They were surrounded. 

“Distract them.” Bloom told Stella as she pulled her phone out and messaged the school’s new emergency line, sending them their location. 

“Bloom!” Stella yelled at her as Bloom looked up to see a Burned One lunge its arm towards her. Unable to block in time, Bloom was launched back, with a big scratch on her face. 

“Stella!” Bloom hurriedly got up as she saw Stella get scratched as well. As Bloom ran in to try to save her, another one came from the side and tackled her to the floor. All Bloom saw was white. Eventually, she couldn’t see anything and could only hear the sounds of Stella struggling. Both girls knew these were their last minutes, and tried to get closer together. Just before their hands connected, everything went black for them both. 

“Bloom! Stella!” Musa screamed as she ran towards them. 

“Careful!” Dowling demanded. 

Terra and Aisha crouched down next to the two girls as their eyes filled with tears. “What happened?” Terra asked. 

At that moment, Dowling got a better look at the two girls. She gasped as she saw the glowing green scratches on their bodies. As she looked around, she could see multiple footprints, hinting at more than one Burned One. 

“Girls step back. It was Burned Ones.” The girls quickly stood up and looked around, fearing every little sound. 

To their left, the heard a snarl. 

To their right, a growl. 

All of a sudden, the 4 women and the bodies were surrounded by 7 Burned Ones. 

“Oh my god.” Dowling said as she tried to think of something. 

As Aisha tried to run towards the headmistress, she tripped on Bloom’s arm. Due to this, Bloom’s finger brushed against Stella’s. 

As everyone looked at the Burned Ones, Bloom’s hand slowly moved until it was intwined with Stella’s. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you girls.” The Headmistress said as she was too terrified to attempt to fight. The other girls stood there, knowing they had no chance to defeat them. 

All of a sudden, a burst of orange light flew through the land. 

As they opened their eyes, they could see Bloom and Stella floating in the air. Their glowing orange wings lifted them up as their eyes glowed a dangerous red with white light protruding from them. 

The girls’ hands lifted up as a flare shot out from them, disintegrating all of the burned ones.

The girls fell to the floor as their wings went back into their body. 

Aisha and Terra ran towards the girls as they tried to help them up. 

“What the hell was that?” Bloom asked, looking around at all of them. 

“That was The Flare.” Headmistress Dowling replied, with tears in her eyes. 

“And that is?” Stella boded, still not losing her snark after dying. 

“It’s a prophecy that’s been around for more years than we can count. Two soulmates born of fire and light will die, and a new element will take flight. One with the power to destroy all enemies in its path.” 

The two girls looked at one another, finally understanding where their connection came from. 

“What I don’t understand is the part of the prophecy that spoke of marks. Marks that would make it easy to identify who the two heroes would be.” 

“Oh.” The fairies sheepishly smiled at one another. 

“Ya, we probably should have told you.” Bloom said to her as both Stella and her showed everyone their wrists. As they looked down at them, they realized that they now both have flames and a bright light coming from them. 

“If you had told me I could’ve explained to you what was happening.” She told them, narrowing her eyes. 

“I told you!” Bloom triumphantly said to Stella. 

Stella rolled her eyes at her as she crossed her arms. 

“Can we go back to the suite now?” She asked, exhausted. 

“Yes, I believe that would be for the best.”

—

“Hey, Stella? Can we talk?”

Stella nodded and walked over to where Bloom stood. 

“Look, I get that you hate me, so I just wanted to say that it’s fine if you want me to stay awa-“

Bloom was interrupted by Stella rolling her eyes, grabbing the collar of her jacket and walking her backwards into her room. Slamming the door shut behind them, Musa, Terra, and Aisha all looked at one another with wide eyes. 

“I think they forgot that we were here.” Aisha told them. 

“I guess she wasn’t talking about platonic soulmates.” Terra commented. 

Musa’s eyes widened and glowed purple as she grabbed the arms of both the girls and pulled them out the front door. 

“Ya, let’s all crash at Sam’s tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was longish and was not written very well, so I do apologize! Let me know what you think!


End file.
